The Repeating August 15, 12:28 PM
by VocaloidSongStories
Summary: This is just based on Heat Hazed Days. I plan on doing more.


I sat on the swing, as Aiden took out his cell phone checking the time and date. It was August 15 and the time was 12:28 weather was rather beautiful outside, a perfect day to be out and enjoy the sun. I softly petted the black cat that lay on my lap. The rays of the sun hit our skin like fire as it was starting to get hotter.

Aiden had nothing to do really, so we decided to talk. "Isn't it a beautiful day out?" I said in a soft voice. I usually never talked loud, I'm much of a quiet person. "Yeah, I guess" He said in a cheerful voice. I looked over at him an smiled softly holding the cat in my lap making sure it wouldn't run away.

Aiden looked over at me and said "Alice, do you like Summer?" I looked down and sighed slightly, "Well, Y'know, I kinda hate Summer." I boldly mumbled while petting the black cat behind it's ear then on its head. Aiden then looked over at me "I kinda hate it to, the heat is ridiculous in the Summer!" I then looked over at him and gave him a big grin. "Let's go walk around for a bit, it's starting to get boring over here!" I giggled softly then got up from the swing seat, carrying the cat close to my chest.

Aiden stood next to me while walking. I wasn't really paying much attention to the cat as I was talking to Aiden. The cat jumped out of my arms as I gasped. "Samara! Co-Come back here!" I had a worried look on my face as I chased the cat. Aiden watched as I was chasing the cat. As I ran down the sidewalk towards a street. I stopped in the middle of the street as the traffic light changed into a glaring red.

Aiden tried to reach out for me to get me out of the street. Suddenly, a truck came out nowhere and struck me as I screamed in agony. My blood was everywhere, it flew onto the stop light, the front of the truck, and Aiden's pants and part of his shirt. My scent, now mingled with sprayed blood as it choked him. Aiden looked in horror at the scene, putting his hand over his mouth with his eyes wide open.

I laid on the ground as blood dripped from my mouth, lying there dead. He put both his hands over his mouth as he closed his eyes as tears started to run down his cheeks. 'This has to be a lie! I must be dreaming!' He thought to himself. On the other side of the street was a boy who looked exactly like Aiden but dressed in red. The boy across the street grinned and then said "This is no lie! Nor is it a dream!" The boy said smiling in pleasure.

Aiden then opened his eyes removing his hands from his mouth as he stared in shock at his replica. With what the boy said, like a cricket's sound being disturbed in the midnight. "Good bye. We will meet again." The boy said smiling and waving goodbye. The light blue Summer sky started to darken. Aiden couldn't believe this was happening...I couldn't believe this was happening as well. Will this happen again, or is this the last time I will encounter death? Is...This a nightmare! I hope it ends soon.

Adien woke up in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling with his eyes wide open. He woke up to the sound of a ticking clock. "What time is it now?" He murmured to himself as he checked his phone. It was August 14th, sometime past 12 in the morning. He recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket. He then looked away from his phone and looked out his window to see the light blue sky.

Aiden got up and got dressed, he put on his normal jeans and a shirt. He had met me at the park. We sat on the swings as I held a black cat in my arms, when I sat down I put the cat on my lap. We had the same conversation last time, but...He said something that I couldn't believe. "But, y'know, it's a little strange. Yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this same exact park." I couldn't believe this, what did he mean? What did he mean he saw us walking through this exact same park in a dream!

We got tired of swinging, I carried the cat in my arms as I started to make a conversation with him. I wasn't paying attention to what the cat might do next, it jumped out of my arms. I gasped, then Aiden got a flashback of me dying. As I was just about to run to get the cat he grasped my hand. "Why don't we go home now?" He murmured to her. The second I stepped off the pathway, everyone surround us. I wondered what was going on, why were they surrounding us? The people that were surrounding us turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouths.

From the sky, dropped Iron poles, I didn't notice so I kept walking, I noticed it when it pierced through my body straight through. I gasped as blood flew out of my mouth. The sound of windchimes and my ripping screams filled the spaces between the park trees. The cat watched, as it's tail flickered back and forth.

Aiden turned wide eyed once more. He couldn't save me. I was dead, I died when the pole pierced through me. As tears formed in Aiden's eyes he ran towards me. The boy dressed in the same clothes as Aiden but in red appeared in this unnatural scene, "This is no dream!", said the smiling boy. The boy the grabbed Aiden by his color shirt and threw him away from me. As his vision blurred, he glanced at my profile, and he thought I was smiling. The sky darkened into a total blackness.

He woke up, sitting up while putting a hand on his forehead as he tried to get his mind straight. He got dressed as quickly as possible. 'This time I'll save her for sure!' He thought as he ran out of his house, down the stairs and straight for the park. He didn't stop, he had to save me. He was determined to do so.

I saw him running towards me as I sat on the swing with a confused face. As soon as he approached me, he grabbed my arm and started to run. He ran straight for his house, when we got to the top the boy dressed in red was there. Aiden turned his head and looked at the boy with a horrified face, he let go of my arm thinking I was at the top already. I lost my footing and fells backwards down the stairs. I turned wide eyed as I was falling backwards, I was falling, I was falling? How long is this going to keep up! I'm sick of this! I hate it! I want to die and never come back!

Countless times have had him black out in the laughing heat. It had been years, wait no decades in the matter of that! He had been trying to save me countless times. This cycle has been repeating itself for decades after decades. He had realized this a long time ago. In this ind of clinched story, there must be an ending.

He only had one more chance to save me..One more chance was left. It has to exist beyond this summer day. When I was chasing my cat after she jumped out of my arms, he pushed me aside and jumped into the street, at that moment, the truck slammed into him. He turned to the truck and smiled before it hit him. I watched in horror as he got hit by the truck. My eyes and his twisted body were like hazy reflections of the blood that sprayed everywhere.

To that praiseful boy, "Serves you right!" He said smiling. Memories flashed in the red clothed boys head as he started to cry but didn't make a sound. This would be what they call a normal Summer day, but all of that ended today. As soon as Aiden died a girl in a blue dress that looked exactly like me appeared. It had been a long time as it was my turn to try and save Aiden.

On August 14th, I awoke upon my bed, and said "I failed this time too..." I said as tears filled my eyes as I cradled the single cat on my lap.


End file.
